Mi medicina
by harleyquinnyjoker
Summary: "Siempre podemos ser felices y más si tenemos una medicina." GotenxBra


**POV Bra**

Enciendo mi tercer cigarro, no recuerdo cuando encendí el primero seguro unos largos minutos mientras espero en este maldito parque a ti ¿porqué acepte esto?

**POV Goten**

Estoy llegando algo tarde pero tenía que pasar a comprarle algo, yo sé que sería raro que valla con unas rosas pero ella se merece lo mejor.

Espero que entienda lo que me había pasado antes.

···

Luego de unos minutos más y el cuarto cigarro de Bra llegó Goten a ese parque tan lindo y a la vez tan solo, el la miro sonriendo ¿acaso estaba nerviosa? todavía no se acostumbraba a verla fumar tan seguido como ahora

···

POV Bra

Veo que viene Goten ¿porqué tiene esa sonrisa en la boca? es un idiota, no le voy a perdonar lo que me hizo...

FLASH BACK

Goten Son estaba "saliendo" con Bra, pero era un secreto que sólo Trunks sabía porqué Trunks los descubrió pero si no seguiría siendo un secreto.

En una fiesta Goten...

El joven estaba sentado en el sillón con un telefono en la mano, no hacía nada más que mirar la hora, no era lo mismo si estaba su hermosa princesa, pero el "vigilante" como aveces solía llamar a Vegeta su propia hija no la dejaba ir a una fiesta como está, parejas teniendo sexo por doquier, personas drogadas por todos lados y música a todo volumen.

La princesita obvio que iba a ir, era la fiesta de su amiga pero no iba a ir para estar ahí como otros ella iba a cantar una canción ya que se lo prometió a la misma cumplañera, Fasha se lo pidió tanto que Bra tuvo que decir que sí.

Fasha: - Vamos todos al jardín que viene mi cantante favorita, muchos la van a amar y otros sólo la querrán para llevarla a ver las estrellas..- Dijo tan alegre que todos rieron por lo último, todos fueron al jardín, donde una banda estaba reunida hablando con una chica hasta que se fue, los integrantes de esa banda se pusieron en sus respectivos lugares para tocar, la chica "misteriosa" para muchos no se dió vuelta hasta que sonó la música y encendió un cigarro, fumo un poco y lo apago, aclaró la voz y se dió vuelta, todos la miraban de arriba abajo, sí todos la querían en su cama sin ese vestido negro ajustado que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y esas medias de red rotas con esas botas de taco aguja, simplemente era perfecta, las chicas que estaban ahí le tenían envidia demasiada...

Empezó a cantar mientras con la mirada buscaba a alguien "¿Y G..?" No pensó en él porqué justo cuando lo vió se dió cuenta que ¡Lo estaban besando! y la chica era su ex ¿cómo era posible esto?.. No le importo nada, siguió cantando hasta terminar la canción.. No dijo nada, sólo volvió a prender otro cigarro y se dio media vuelta, cuando ya se estaba por ir Goten la reconoció y aunque la intento parar y explicarle lo que pasó el ya la perdió.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

POV Goten

¿Porqué recorde esto? Ella me saluda amable como siempre supongo que estuvo fumando hierba por eso esta algo relajada y no está de mal humor con todo el mundo, cambio demasiado y cuando llego de nuevo a su hogar vino tan diferente ¿seguirá amandome?

-Bra... Te traje unas rosas- Me siento estúpido por decirle que le traje rosas y no darselas directamente, quizás ella ya se dio cuenta

POV Bra

Me trajo rosas es tan lindo... ¿Qué estoy pensando?

-Gracias...- Las tomo, son muy lindas -No debiste hacerlo, cariño- ¿hace cuando que no le decía cariño a alguien? ¿porqué un simple detalle me hace tan bien?

POV Goten

Cariño.. Hace mucho que no escuchaba decir eso, la extraño ¿voy al grano?

-Bra.. Yo sé que es tarde pero quiero arreglar las cosas.- Me siento algo liberado al decir esto pero a la vez asustado por como ella se lo va a tomar, tiene el caracter de Vegeta y eso aveces duele.

POV Bra

¿Porqué volver al pasado? Bueno, yo sé que fue mi culpa pero el no había hecho nada para sacar a Pares de su maldita boca.. Me metió los cuernos, eso pasó..

-¿Me amabas?- Que pregunta más idiota que puedo estar haciendo pero no puedo sacarme de la cabeza esa pregunta

POV Goten

¿Amaba? Ah Bra... -Nunca dejé de hacerlo.-

···

"Mi medicina no sólo eran los cigarros era tu recuerdo, siempre voy a tenerte en mi mente, siempre me va a hacer bien como el primer día que te probé, me imnotizaste más que cualquier droga, soy adicta a ti y siempre lo voy a hacer, Goten te amo y pase lo que pase quiero que sepas que mi medicina eres tu y curas mi corazón de todo lo dejas vivo, me mantenes viva, eres la adicción que si me hace bien." Dijo una hermosa mujer que estaba en su boda, todo parecía un sueño hecho realidad y lo era.

Siempre podemos ser felices.


End file.
